Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)
'Sebastian '''is the tritagonist of the Disney's 1989 animated feature film The Little Mermiad. Personality Sebastian is a multi-layered character. He is generally carefree and fun-loving, especially when dealing with his most-beloved profession: music. He can be so high-spirited, in fact, that it can sometimes overwhelm the more solemn King Triton. However, the urgency of his job, as the king's most sought after assistant, requires Sebastian to be strict and no-nonsense often. This is sometimes a point of contention; being as how Sebastian is less staunch than Triton, the two rarely see eye-to-eye when it comes to Triton's laws. However, as Triton's advisor, Sebastian must uphold the king's regulations no matter how upsetting they may be. This makes Sebastian out to be "the bad-guy" in some situations (mainly those involving Ariel), but his moral compass has the tendency to push Sebastian to follow his heart, rather than the law. The greatest example of this comes when Ariel is transformed into a human. Rather than alerting the king about Ariel's transformation, Sebastian chose to support Ariel throughout her adventure upon the surface, knowing she'd just be miserable if she returned to the sea. The Little Mermaid Sebastian is first introduced during the start of a royal concert occurring within King Triton's palace. The performance is a failure, however, as the star of the musical, Ariel, is nowhere to be found. Sebastian is subsequently faced with humiliation throughout the kingdom and berates Ariel for this upon her return to Atlantica. King Triton does the same, and further adds to the argument once he learns Ariel missed the performance due to traveling to the surface again. After the princess storms off in despair, Sebastian shows no remorse, feeling teenagers to be too trouble-making for their own good, and should be given constant supervision. This comment gives Triton the idea to assign Sebastian as Ariel's supervisor, tasked with keeping her out of trouble and under close watch at all times. The Little Mermaid: The Series Sebastian appears in every episode of the prequel television series, which follows the adventures of Ariel when she is still a mermaid. In the series, Sebastian's occupation is King Triton's assistant, adviser and confidante, just as he was during ''Ariel's Beginning. Sebastian is shown as being a good friend of Ariel and Flounder, as well as Urchin, a new character unique to the television series. He is sometimes strict and often critical of Ariel's adventurous ways but often ends up going on her adventures with her. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Sebastian is tasked by King Triton to watch over Ariel's daughter, Princess Melody, repeating his role from the original film. Sebastian disapproves of Melody's obsession over the sea, knowing the dangers that lie within them (namely the witch Morgana, who seeks to unleash her wrath upon Melody and her family), but the headstrong princess fails to listen, finding herself completely captivated by the world of the ocean. One evening, during a ball, Sebastian accidentally finds himself in the ballroom, amongst the crowd of royals, and more importantly, the psychotic Chef Louis, who tries to murder the crab out of spite. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Sebastian is King Triton's attache and is initially shown as being a strict enforcer of the sea king's rules. All music has been banned from Atlantica, but it is later revealed that Sebastian has been secretly performing music as the leader of The Catfish Club Band, which performs in an underground club. Technically this makes Sebastian the first character in The Little Mermaid universe to break a major law of Triton's. When the underground club is revealed to Triton, Sebastian is placed in jail with the rest of his band. Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Crabs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Tritagonists